I don't love you anymore, but thank you
by Zashache
Summary: walaupun sulit, walaupun susah...aku harus melupakanmu, aku harus mengunci semua kenangan akan dirimu didalam dasar hatiku yang paling dalam...walaupun sebenarnya diriku masih menginginkanmu, masih menginginkan cinta dan senyumanmu yang manis itu... LxL


Hm….

My first LxL… ga taw, lagi pengen bikin LxL aja mendadak… entah mengapa…soalnya…mungkin cerita ini pas untuk mereka… (ceileeee!! XDXDXDXD) setengahnya adalah _Songfict_….nyolong lagu _**I'll be waiting, Freak On a Leash, **_dan _**WIND.**_ (By: Lenny Kravitz, amy lee feat.Korn, dan Akeboshi.)

Only for you, my dearest…. :3

© _**DeathNote **_is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Something takes a part of me, you and I were meant to be…will I cheat...for medley..? something takes a part of me…part of me… part of me….part of me…_

(Freak On a Leash, Amy Lee feat. Korn)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lagi-lagi terasa hambar.

Berapa banyakpun gula ataupun kue manis yang kumakan…

Semuanya tetap terasa hambar…

Mengapa? Aku sendiri tak mengetahui jawabannya…akupun bertanya kepada Watari, dia hanya tersenyum menangapi pertanyaanku…lalu dia berkata hal yang sama kembali kepadaku…

" _the world will keep on moving…and you must keep on standing…_"

Kalimat yang sama, nada bicara yang sama, dan perkataan yang sama…

Semuanya Nampak berbeda setelah 'dia' pergi selama-lamanya dari kehidupanku… semuanya sungguh menjadi sangat berbeda. Rasanya kini aku tak ada niatan lagi untuk bermain tenis…maupun catur…semuanya….bahkan aku tak bisa konsen dalam suatu hal yang sedang kukerjakan saat ini…

Sebenarnya…masalah kita itu apa?

Sebenarnya…mengapa harus begini?

Apakah ego-ku? Atau keangkuhan-nya?

Kita tahu kalau kita sama-sama mau menang sendiri.

Kita tahu kalau kita sama-sama tak suka dikalahkan…

Lalu pergi kemana?

Pergi Kemana janji yang telah kita ucapkan saat itu?

Kalau kita akan saling mengerti? Kalau kita akan saling menyayangi? Kalau kita saling menjaga? Kalau kita saling peduli?

Apakah makna semua itu bagimu, light?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_you say... "dreams are dreams i ain't gonna play the fool...anymore..." you say... "cause i still got my soul..."_

(WIND, Akeboshi)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akupun mengingat-ingat kembali waktu kita bersama, waktu-waktu yang dahulu kuanggap hanyalah permainanmu saja…yang aku anggap semu…namun…itu berbekas cukup dalam….setelah kau tak ada….

Apa kau ingat?

Saat itu….saat pertama kali kita jalan berdua… tanpa rantai…?

Ya. Saat itu siang hari….di Taman yoyogi…

"Ryuuzaki, hari ini panas sekali…apakah kau mau kubelikan kopi dingin?"

Kau selalu saja tersenyum kepadaku. Senyuman yang manis sekali bagai madu…

Yang masih saja kuanggap hanya bohong belaka.

"Light-kun. Tuduhan sebagai kira naik jadi 8 persen…."

Kemudian dia terdiam. Aku tahu, setiap kali aku mengatakan hal itu, dia pasti diam.

"ryuuzaki…apakah kau tak punya hal lain untuk dipikirkan selain itu? Kita sedang berada diluar kantor saat ini, bersantailah sedikit….!"

Lagi-lagi senyuman yang manis.

Diapun dengan segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kedai kopi kecil yang memiliki meja dan bangku _outdoor_. Dia memesan 2 kopi dingin dan banyak sekali _Finger cake_. Untukku…

"lalu…Ryuuzaki, apakah kau sering berjalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"…tidak."

"apakah kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"...tidak."

"apakah kau suka kepadaku?"

"…tidak."

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Kemudian dia tertawa. Tertawanya cukup keras…. Aku tahu dia menertawaiku, aku tahu… namun aku lebih memilih untuk diam daripada meladeninya.

"kau orang yang sangat menarik, Ryuuzaki….rupanya tak salah aku suka kepadamu…."

Disanalah aku tahu.

Kalau ini bukanlah semu ataupun mimpi belaka.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah dari kedai kopi kecil itu, dia menariku menelusuri taman…

"cerialah Ryuuzaki, aku lebih suka melihat senyumanmu yang lucu itu…maukah kau tersenyum lagi, untukku?"

Permintaan bodoh.

"hanya untukku seorang, tak ada yang lain…kumohon…?"

Permintaan bodoh lagi.

Aku sungguh tak mau meladeni permintaannya…namun…dia kerap mendekatiku, memberikanku senyuman yang sangat manis itu… sebenarnya apa maumu….?

"lihat, disana ada panggung kecil….apakah kau mau kesana?"

"….tidak…"

"hmph….itu terdengar seperti 'iya' ditelingaku."

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, dan membawaku lari menuju panggung kecil dimana ada beberapa orang yang akan mulai pentas.

Tangannya….dengan erat mengengam tanganku, begitu erat… aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya…kuharap….aku bisa merasakan ini lebih lama…lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Disinilah kami. Berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang juga mau melihat pentas musik ini. dia masih mengengam tanganku, nampaknya dia tak mau kalau sampai aku hilang…

Aku sempat melirik kearahnya.

Yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda dengan Mata coklat madu dan rambut coklat tua pendek. Yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan ramah kepada semua orang.

Apa benar kalau dia ini pembunuh?

Apa benar kalau dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh Ray Penber dan Misora Naomi?

Atau….Atau intuisi-ku salah? Apakah aku salah telah menjadikannya tersangka Kira?

Sebenarnya…aku tak mau percaya kalau light adalah kira…

Tapi… semua bukti, semua alibi, semuanya…

Sungguh tak terasa nyata….

Tiba-tiba saja pemikiranku terbuyarkan dengan bunyi drum dan bass. Akupun tersentak kaget.

"ah…lagu ini…"

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak ketika mendengar lagu yang dibawakan. Aku mengenali lagu ini… _I'll be waiting _milik Lenny Kravitz.dibawakan oleh musisi jalanan...

Lagu yang sering kami dengar dikantor.

Lagu yang sama-sama kami sukai.

Lagu dimana saat-saat kita berasama…

"ini lagu kita, iyakan?"

Dia mengengam tanganku lebih erat lagi. Dan tanpa sadar….aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"ah…akhirnya kau tersenyum juga…. Terima kasih…"

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia berterima kasih padaku saat itu, sungguh aku tak mengerti…tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut jatuh dari atas. Air. Hujan.

Ternyata hujan…. Dan semakin lama, semakin deras… orang-orang Nampak tak peduli, mereka masih saja berada ditengah-tengah panggung untuk menikmati pertunjukan/lagu…

Ketika aku mau melihat kearahnya…

Tiba-tiba ada jaket yang menutupi atas kepalaku. Aku tahu jaket ini punya siapa…dari baunya, dari bahannya, dan semuanya…ini adalah punya dia.

Dia membentangkan jaket berwarna _broken white_ miliknya diatas kepala kami berdua, melindungi kami dari rintikan hujan.

"walaupun hujan, tak apa bukan?"

Dia kembali tersenyum…tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang aneh… suatu hal yang aneh…suatu hal yang mengoyahkan perasaanku… perasaan apa ini? Mengapa… terasa….seperti dia?

_**hey broken heart...he took your soul...you look inside...cause there's a hope. you need some time...to be alone...then you'ill find…. what you always know….**_

Entah mengapa. Mulut kami sama-sama mendendangkan lirik lagu itu…dan tiba-tiba semua pandanganku tentang dirinya adalah kira lenyap. Aku tahu dia yang saat ini bukanlah kira…aku tahu… dan aku ingin tetap begini….selamanya…

_**I'm the one who really loves you, baby. I've been knocking at the door….as long as I'm living…. I'll be waiting…as long as I'm breathing…I'll be there…whenever you call me…I'll be waiting….whenever you need me…I'll be there…**_

Kemudian pandangan mata kami bertemu… semuanya jadi terlihat seperti film dimataku, lagu masih berlanjut, menjadi _background song_ kami berdua…kemudian dia berkata….

"I Love you….Ryuuzaki…"

"…i….i Love…you too…."

Dia membisikan kata-kata indah ditelingaku, kata-kata yang membuatku merasa nyata didunia ini….kata-kata yang tak akan pernah kulupakan….

Kemudian dia menciumku.

Dibawah jaketnya. Dibawah Hujan. Diiringi dengan lagu kenangan kita.

Aku sungguh berharap ini bukanlah mimpi…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Take your time baby, your blood needs slowing down. Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom….reflection of fears make shadow of nothing….shadow of nothing…_

(WIND, Akeboshi)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tapi…tiba-tiba semua kenangan itu seperti lenyap, hilang bagai asap…tak bersisa sama sekali….

Aku mencoba untuk menangisi hal ini, namun sia-sia saja….aku tak dapat menangisinya..

Kini yang aku ketahui hanyalah satu hal….

Kalau hidup terus berjalan. Suka atau tidak.

Terima kasih…untuk segala kenangan indah yang telah kau berikan kepadaku… segala cinta yang telah kau berikan kepadaku…

Sekarang, aku sudah bisa untuk melupakanmu….light…

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** aje gile… LxL pertama syah!! XDXDXDXD jelek banget!! hia, ampon master!! Ampon!! HUWWEEEEEEEEE……. Eh…ada yang suka Ueki No Hosoku (The Law of Ueki)?? Syah lama2 kok jadi pengen bikin fict nya yaaa….. hehehehe….

**Shionchan:** Weiieee..LxL!! kaka….mesra benerr ama uke-nyaaa… cieee….kebanyakan Roleplaying nih…!! Khukhukhukhu!

**MATTGASM:** INI ANAK SATU! MINTA DITAMPAR LAGI APE!? UDAH SONO BELIIN GWA BENG-BENG DIWARUNGNYA SI TATI!!


End file.
